fanversefandomcom-20200223-history
Re:Aliens infestation
'This is a remake of my fanfic Aliens:infestation it was made to be more horror oriented similar to the original Alien please do not edit without Xenosaiyan57 permission,to everyone who has read my articles,thanks,and if youre reading this,it will be the first in the revival of my renewed interest in AVP fiction'Special thanks to cadmian for editing and making infestation reach it's potential. Garbage planet Harold, the maintenance man aboard the U.S.S Cafron, was walking along the dark corridor of the murky ship with his friend Mark. "When are we gonna drop all this crap on the garbage planet?” said Mark. "Ya tink i would know?" " Harold answered while holding his nose. "Hey, get to work, we're almost there" the Marine guard said. As the ship landed the on the garbage planet, the 2 guards walked out and saw a large leathery egg. Curious, Mark touched it and watched in astonishment as the four petals opened up. Suddenly, an unusually dark facehugger with numerous bristles along its back and webbed fingers jumped on his face and wrapped its long tail around his neck. Two Marines rushed Mark back into the Cafron, past the Captain, who commanded, "Take him to surgery!" Another facehugger latched on to Harold’s face, knocking him to the floor. The Marines shot the egg with their M41A/2 pulse rifles just to make sure more wouldn’t come out. They ran on board, slamming the hatch shut behind them. 2 hours later, Mark and Harold were under observation in sickbay. A queen chestburster burst out of Mark’s stomach and a warrior burst out of Harold’s. The Warrior Mars Later, amid the crew’s remains and cocooned bodies, Mars the warrior watched the praetorian molt her skin and become a queen that would lay eggs and create a hive. Mars looked out the porthole and saw their destination...Earth. Antwan (an astronomers son) watched the Cafron falling in flames to the Earth. "Dad!" he exclaimed as he ran down the stairs. His lazy, balding father looked up in annoyance. "Dad, I saw a meteor!" Antwan says. "What?" the father answered, "Put your clothes on boy, we have to tell the whole town!" As the two left for town, Mars was helping the queen build her hive, bringing freshly killed animals for food and live ones to serve as hosts. Mars went to the queen to carry out any tasks she had for him. After being assured that the hive is running on schedule, he soon sensed many humans approaching. Mars carried the animal-spawned chestbursters with him up a tree, ready to carry out the task of luring the humans to the hive to be weakened, later to be used as hosts. Mars watched as the humans discovered the hive. The warrior alien jumped and hissed, catching their attention. Moments after seeing the horrible creature, they all ran as Mars chased them straight to the waiting eggs. After realizing they could run no further, they turned to face the creature. Behind them, the eggs silently opened up, unleashing all the facehuggers on their unsuspecting prey. Mars turned to see a boy shooting off a flare gun, a distress signal meant for the nearby military base. A sharp crack of breastbone sounded as Mars pierced the boy’s heart with the point of his tail. At the base, the General puzzled over whether to send an elite force to the town. Sensing the approach of their vehicle, Mars awoke and hid in the hive, ordering the other xenos to get ready. Mars readied his tail as the soldiers drew closer. He wrapped his tail around the first soldier’s foot and dragged him into the darkness. As Mars’s fear inducing pheromones flooded the air, the highly trained soldiers panicked , shooting everywhere, wondering what killed their friend. Exhausting all of his ammo, one soldier drew his knife. Crouching unseen in the branches of a gnarled tree above them, Mars hissed, drawing the knife-wielding soldier’s attention. Mars pounced and was slashed twice on his head, forming an x shaped wound that dribbled acid blood. Mars jumped back, the blade of his tail stabbing the soldier through his mouth and out the back of his skull. Mars then readied his deadly tail for the other soldier. The soldier let loose with a shotgun blast upon the mighty alien warrior. Wounded and angry, Mars leapt upon the soldier and quickly lobotomized the man with a headbite. Mars let out the horrible roaring whisper usually reserved for a powerful alien like the queen. Consumed by a ravenous hunger, Mars gorged himself on the bodies of his foes. Hissing in pain from his wounds and bloated from his feast, Mars underwent a strange metamorphosis. He shed layers of skin as he got larger by 3 ft, his skin became white. Clawed hands uncurled from two additional arms; his tail split into two, both dripping deadly poison from their tips; sharp spikes emerged from the top and sides of his head; his skin hardened to become nearly bulletproof. Of the former alien warrior, only an ‘x’ shaped scar remained. As Mars approached the Queen, the other xenomorphs sensed his alpha status and parted like a black sea. Mars came before his Queen and submitted as she opened her jaw wide over his head, preparing to deliver a killing blow from her inner mouth. Sensing that the stranger was one of her own, the queen relaxed and hissed her approval. Meanwhile, the General was furious, in total disbelief that his elite soldiers were dead. Determined to destroy everything, he ordered a bomber to go and drop a bomb on the town. Visions of his siblings dying and the hive being reduced to ash came to Mars while he was asleep. Mars awoke, communicating to the queen the need to leave the infested town. The queen refused to leave her eggs and stayed. Driven to preserve his species, Mars hissed his warnings, even using his alpha status to intimidate his siblings into joining him, until at last, only two joined him in defiance of their queen. In less than an hour, the three escaping xenomorphs watched as a nuclear fireball consumed the infested town. Somewhere deep in their shared genetic memory, they felt their queen and hive-mates die. The dying queen’s hissing roar echoed throughout the strangely evolving recesses of Mars’ alien brain, overriding the drive to continue his species with a new sensation---vengeance. TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Xenosaiyan57 Category:Aliens Category:Fanon Category:Fiction Category:Fan Characters